Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to systems and methods for positioning a replacement windshield on a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a device and system for allowing a single operator to precisely and accurately position a replacement windshield on an automobile.
Background Information
Automobile windshields are typically comprised of a single large pane of glass precisely shaped and configured for a particular make and model of car. When a windshield is damaged beyond repair. It must be replaced. This may be a difficult procedure as windshields are typically heavy. A new windshield must also be placed precisely on the automobile. It is often impractical to use large machinery to assist in positioning the windshield.
The removal and installation of windshields on vehicles is usually accomplished by hand with the windshield being handled with suction cups that hold the glass while it is being removed or placed on the vehicle. Large windshields are not easily handled especially in utility vehicles and trucks. Both removing a damaged windshield, and aligning and positioning a new windshield are often a two-person job. Windshield repair is a highly competitive industry and it is therefore desirable to keep costs to a minimum.
Auto Glass Technicians are faced with challenges every day. In order to be productive, they must quickly complete a multitude of service calls while meeting a strict standard of quality of work performed. Time is of the essence for the Mobil Auto Glass Technician. To meet these challenges, the technician often would have to sacrifice their body and/or the quality of the installation to meet the day's workload. This “Sacrifice” for speed has cost the industry and the individual technicians an incalculable amount through personal injury, workmen's comp claims and crash worthiness liability claims.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a practical means for removing a damaged windshield and installing a replacement windshield on an automobile that may be performed by one person. It is therefore desirable to provide a system of tools or devices that allow a single person to install a windshield without use of heavy or large equipment.